<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Incorrect Quotes, Scenarios, and Thoughts by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222767">Miraculous Incorrect Quotes, Scenarios, and Thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Crack, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random silly scenarios that I thought up<br/>Some memes and quotes too. </p><p>(Typically will update, but marked complete anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You think you can hurt me? Ha, try again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One line spoiling one second of Anansi<br/>Miraculer spoilers for what happened to Chat during that episode.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*civilian team talking about their worst injuries*<br/>

Nino: I got thrown into a car by a giant spider akuma<br/>

Alya: I’ve been threatened if not targeted by multiple akumas<br/>

Chloe: For whatever reason, I get targeted a lot by akumas. I can’t imagine why.<br/>

Marinette: I’ve been thrown into walls before, and I get a lot of injuries from being clumsy.<br/>

Adrien:<br/>

Adrien: I-<br/>

Adrien: I got cataclysmed in the ribs, blasted into a metal fence, thrown and crashed onto rooftops multiple times, and then had to fight Mayura practically one-on-one.<br/>

Marinette:<br/>

Alya:<br/>

Nino:<br/>

Chloe:<br/>

Adrien *realizes he’s not Chat Noir right now*: Oh sh-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One thing I've noticed that irritates me. Miraculous Team's fatigue aside, Chat Noir is the only person I can find that actually, like, TAKES notable physical injuries. That's something I noticed when I was trying to find these characters' worst injuries. Or maybe that's just because I missed like, 5 episodes?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Master Fu, Exsqueeze Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one quote from Miracle Queen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Master Fu: Ladybug, you are the best Miraculous holder I have ever chosen! I believe in you!<br/>

Chat Noir:<br/>

Chat Noir: What am I, chopped liver?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think this was inspired by a random quote I found online. I don't remember where I saw it, though, so I can't link it. props to whoever came up with it, though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If I had been in Oni-Chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oni-Chan quote spoiler, but not really relevant to the plot except how the quote make oni-chan especially want to stab the cat boy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Noir: Adrien, Adrien, Adrien. All the girls are fighting over him. No one's fighting over me. Yet I'm so much more sophisticated, funnier, and definitely better dressed than him.<br/>

Me, if I were in the show: *Punches Oni-chan* You realize how ridiculous that sounds, especially coming from your mouth, and specifically to the entire fandom?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Originally when I had this idea for a quote, it was for an OC of mine in one of my fics, but then, well, the entire fic almost practically crashed and burned. I'm still working on fixing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Same Initials? Ha, loser. Oh wait, just insulted my childhood friend, whoops.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carapace: Hey, guys, what would you get if you swapped your initials? <br/>Ladybug: *death glare*<br/>Carapace: Okay, Okay, just rate from 1-100. Unless everyone here knows you identity.<br/>Queen Bee: Bhloe Courgeois? Ewww, ridiculous. No way.<br/>Rena Rouge: Meh. I'd give mine a 40.<br/>Ladybug: I guess I'd say an 80.<br/>Carapace: Mine's a 90.<br/>Ladybug: What about you, Chat?<br/>Chat: *realizes that Adrien Agreste becomes, well, Adrien Agreste.* This is a stupid game.<br/>Carapace: c'mon man, what's so bad?<br/>Queen Bee: Or are you just one of those losers who have the same initials.<br/>Ladybug:....<br/>Ladybug: Chloe, say that again, but to that giant Fragrance billboard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 2: When all 7 of your initials are the same (Featuring Chat Noir)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carapace: So, Chat, what sort of name do you have when you swap your initials?<br/>
Chat Noir: Well, which initials? I've got seven.<br/>
Carapace:....<br/>
Carapace: Your first and last name.<br/>
Chat Noir: Nope. Same Letter<br/>
Rena Rouge: Any two of your names.<br/>
Chat Noir: Boo.<br/>
Ladybug: *inhales* All of your names, in any order you'd like.<br/>
Chat Noir: Nada. *cackles*<br/>
Queen Bee:<br/>
Ladybug:<br/>
Rena Rouge:<br/>
Carapace:<br/>
Carapace: Are you..<br/>
Carapace; Are you implying that you have seven names, and all of them start with the same letter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Tea (or is it Coffee?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien: I made tea.<br/>Nino: I don't want tea. I'm more of a coffee guy.<br/>Alya: He's right. I need coffee, not tea. <br/>Marinette: I'm not much in the mood for tea either, Adrien, sorry.<br/>Adrien: I didn't make tea to share. This is my tea.<br/>Nino: Then why did you tell us?<br/>Adrien: I read it in a book of conversation starters.<br/>Chloe: Adrikins, that is a terrible conversation starter. <br/>Adrien: Oh, really? We're all conversing, aren't we? Checkmate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Camembert (Alternative)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Plagg: I have matured this piece of delicious camembert for long enough.<br/>Adrien: I don't want your stinky cheese, Plagg.<br/>Plagg: I wasn't going to give it to you. This is my cheese.<br/>Adrien: Then why did you tell me? You eat cheese everyday, it's nothing new.<br/>Plagg: It's one of those things you humans call a "conversation starter". <br/>Adrien: That is a terrible conversation starter, and you're a kwami. You can't interact with that many humans casually without revealing my identity.<br/>Plagg: Oh, Really? We're having a "conversation", aren't we?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gabriel Agreste, Father of the Year (1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is not even remotely come up with by me.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien: Nino, I think you should play the role of my father for this.<br/>Nino: I don't want to be your father.<br/>Adrien: Perfect, you already know your lines.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When you realize that you really f-ed up your child-raising skills (feat. Gabriel Agreste)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mashup of two quotes I saw on google.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"both are standing on the staircase*<br/>Adrien: Father, why can't I go out with my friends?<br/>Gabriel: Do not test me and my patience, Adrien, you would not like it when I'm angry.<br/>Adrien: I don't like you anyway.<br/>Gabriel: THAT"S IT<br/>Gabriel: YOUNG MAN YOU ARE NOT TAKING ANOTHER STEP DOWN THESE STAIRS.<br/>Adrien:<br/>Adrien: Okay.<br/>Adrien: *jumps out the window and lands flawlessly on the ground.* YEET</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. When you realize you f-ed up your child raising (feat. Gabriel Agreste 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*post hm-reveal*<br/>Gabriel: Adrien, go pass the salt.<br/>Adrien: Gabriel, go pass away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug: If you kill a killer the number of killers in the world remains the same.<br/>Chat Noir: *Spins baton* Kill two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Me: Shamelessly References BSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehehehe. I promise I like BSD's quotes. I just thought that it would be fitting for MLB characters. But that would take up like, a whole fic so here's a shortened version.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rena Rouge: Stop pitying yourself. Pity yourself, and life becomes an endless nightmare.<br/>
Carapace: Darn, that was deep.<br/>
Ladybug: Agreed.<br/>
Chat Noir: Ha, jokes on you, my life's already an endless nightmare.<br/>
Ladybug:<br/>
Rena Rouge:<br/>
Carapace:<br/>
Queen Bee:<br/>
Chat Noir: What? Did I stutter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. May I speak to drugs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette: say no to drugs.<br/>Alya: say yes to drugs.<br/>Nino: It doesn't matter what you say to drugs.<br/>Nino: If your talking to drugs, you"re taking drugs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Have I ever made a stupid decision?The stupidest decision I made was answering this question.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alcohol alert.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug: If you took a shot for every stupid decision you made, how drunk would you be?<br/>Carapace: Maybe a little tipsy<br/>Queen Bee: Drunk<br/>Rena Rouge: Wasted<br/>Chat Noir:<br/>Chat Noir: Dead</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>